diotoirs_wacky_rumblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Series 1/ Heat A
Diotoir’s Wacky Rumbles: Heat A is a fanmade Robot Arena 2 competition using the 2013 Robot Wars + mod. The episode serves as a pilot episode for the show and originally aired on te 25th January 2017. Competing Robots Gripper.png|Gripper Cerberus.png|Cerberus Tsunami.png|Tsunami LastRites.jpg|Last Rites Big nipper.jpg|Big Nipper Tx109.jpg|TX-109 Manta.jpg|Manta Noisy cricket.jpg|Noisy Cricket Battles Round 1 Big Nipper vs Manta vs TX-109 vs Gripper The battle began with Manta charging towards Gripper, flipping it over almost immediately while being chased by TX-109. As all four robots battled one another, Manta flipped Big Nipper over while TX-109 runs away from the battle only to join it once more. Gripper laid unable to self right, meanwhile, TX-109 grabs hold of Big Nipper crushing down on it. TX-109 moves away from Big Nipper and soon tries to crush Manta, but Manta gets away a steers around TX-109 getting in behind and flipping the robot out of the arena. Now with only three robots remaining, Bug Nipper begins to attack Manta damaging the underbelly. Manta attempts to escape and flips Gripper back over causing both Big Nipper and Gripper to gang up on Manta. With both robots ganging up on Manta, it was beginning to get severely damaged and was unable to get away. Manta manages to get away while smoking, which caused Big Nipper and Gripper to fight one another. Manta came back to the action and flipped both machines a couple of times. All three robots chase one another but none getting any attacks, but soon Big Nipper slashes the underbelly of Manta and, with assistance of Gripper, manages to knock Manta out. Qualified: Big Nipper & Gripper Cerberus vs Last Rites vs Tsunami vs Noisy Cricket Both Cerberus and Noisy Cricket started off slowly creeping the centre of the arena, however Tsunami began to attack Cerberus while Last Rites smashed into Noisy Cricket away. Noisy Cricket then rams Last Rites only to get hit again, while Tsunami flipped Cerberus over and soon set its sights on Last Rites. Last Rites turns and hits an upside down Cerberus sending it and itself flying away. Tsunami flips Last Rites over but not out while Noisy Cricket is caught in the cross fire and is hit, sending on its back unable to self right. Both Cerberus and Noisy Cricket are counted out while Last Rites and Tsunami fought one another. Qualified: Last Rites & Tsunami Head to Head Last Rites vs Gripper Last Rites got the first hit on Gripper, which sent it toppling about. Lat Rites was getting more hits before eventually being thrown upwards by the force of its own plane, allowing for the spinning bar to smack the pneumatic spike to be torn from the robot. Now weaponless, there was nothing Gripper could do, Last Rites continued to smash into Gripper and at one point sent itself and Gripper flying in the air. After some more hits, Last Rites managed to take off a wheel. Now effectively immobilised, Gripper span on the spot with Last Rites constantly hitting it. Last Rites, with every hits, was send flying across the arena. Winner: Last Rites Tsunami vs Big Nipper From the start, Big Nipper had a problem with its claw as it was permanently upright. Big Nipper charged at Tsunami but was flipped over. Now even weaker, Tsunami began to chase Big Nipper around the arena. Tsunami slams Big Nipper into the arena side wall and flips but doesn't flip it out, Big Nipper as a result begins to reverse and control the movements but soon Tsunami gained back control. Tsunami then proceeded to flip Big Nipper about and bear the edge of the arena. Soon Big Nipper tries to attack but is flipped as a result and chucked out of the arena after a second attack. Winner: Tsunami Last Rites vs Tsunami Last Rites started off strong attacking the front of Tsunami but Tsunami was unaffected and pursued Last Rites. As the two robots danced around each other, they remained on the drop zone markings. Eventually the drop zone released hitting Last Rites who in turn smashed Tsunami onto its side. Last Rites began having mobility problems and Tsunami took advantage and attacks, but is damaged by Last Rite who is gaining points from slashing the sides of Tsunami. The problem riddled Last Rites is flipped by Tsunami, before eventually spazzing around the arena as a result of its powerful blade with Tsunami following just behind it. Last Rites continues to get purchase but flips out everytime. Last Rites evacuates and hits the pit release where it attempts to pit Tsunami, only to be flipped and fail doing so. Tsunami flips itself at one point and is smacked by Last Rites but survive the onslaught. Eventually the two robots fight near the pit with Last Rites getting most hits, this proved to be its downfall as Last Rites hit Tsunami and span into the pits upon impact. Winner: Tsunami Big Nipper vs Gripper Big Nipper's weapon was now working and it was proven against Gripper where is gripped onto the weapon of Gripper and wouldn't let go. Gripper began to push back, ramming Big Nipper to the side wall. Big Nipper started to push back, here it pressed the pit release and pushed Gripper back. Big Nipper attempted to pit Gripper, but Gripper shoved Big Nipper before it can be pitted. Big Nipper began another assault and clawed the weapon and began to push Gripper into the pit, only for Gripper push Big Nipper out of the way and drive into the pit itself. Winner: Big Nipper Big Nipper vs Last Rites Last Rites got up to speed, but was rammed by Big Nipper who caused Last Rites to fly about. Last Rites became extremely unstable and few about, before eventually flying out of the arena. Winner: Big Nipper Tsunami vs Gripper At first Tsunami attacks the front of Gripper which fails to gain any purchase, it flips but doesn't achieve anything. Tsunami tries to get a side on attack but is caught within the grips of Gripper who begins to crush down. Tsunami frees itself and tries to flip Gripper, at first it doesn't succeed but the second flip manages to get Gripper on its back. Tsunami then trammed the overturned Gripper, before proceeding to chuck Gripper out of the arena. Winner: Tsunami Heat Final Big Nipper had improved since the last bout and was prepared to take on Tsunami. Upon first strike, Tsunami flipped Big Nipper over and almost threw Big Nipper out of the arena. Big Nipper gets away from Tsunami and hits the side walls in bad driving. However, Tsunami catches up and flips Big Nipper over, it then attempts to flip again but mistimed it and the vulnerable insides were left exposed for Big Nipper to crush, it which it did. Big Nipper then threw Tsunami over as it darted away. Tsunami cam in on to the attack trying to flip Big Nipper over the arena side wall failing twice. Unfortunately, Tsunami left its insides exposed again and Big Nipper crushed the insides and controlled Tsunami around the arena never letting up. After driving Tsunami around the arena and destroying its insides, Tsunami eventually died allowing Big Nipper to win. Winner: Big Nipper Category:Series 1 Category:Heats Category:Episodes with the Drop Zone